


London

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining!Cas, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean isn't stupid. He knows Castiel isn't a monk, and why should he feel like Dean is here, waiting for him ? Because yeah, he is."</p>
<p>Dean breaks up with Cas because he isn't ready for a long distance relationship. But one year later, he's still waiting and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

**Author's Note:**

> day 23 : having drinks together on christmas eve

Dean hates himself. Tonight even more than usual.

Castiel is back in town, just for one week. Tomorrow he'll be back to London. To his wonderful internship he told them about over dinner. To his roommate Crowley, who Castiel had introduced to his parents as his best friend. To his boyfriend. Dean isn't stupid. He knows Castiel isn't a monk, and why should he feel like Dean is here, waiting for him ?

Because yeah, he is. And maybe he didn't handle it really well, back then. Telling Cas they had fun, but really, he wasn't the kind of person to write letters anyway. He remembers Castiel body rigid against him, because Dean Winchester had class, and had waited after the mind-blowing sex to tell his boyfriend he wasn't going to be faithful to someone so far away, and it wouldn't be fair of Castiel to ask him to. He had laughed and said "Do you think Lisa would be okay to try again ?" He had been cruel on purpose, he had wanted to hurt Castiel as much as he was hurting, seeing him pack his bags to leave him. He remembers Castiel's head down, shoulders shaking when he had said "I'm not going to wait for airplanes and a few nights between flights, Cas. It not fair on me."

Castiel had left half naked, and in the morning Dean was nursing a broken nose, with the compliments of Michael Novak.

Dean had tried to apologize, and had waited for Castiel on skype, to try to tell him how sorry he was, and how ready he was to wait for them. Cas had just ignored him. Sam had spilled the beans, few months later, telling him Castiel was probably dating the blonde guy with a weird name, and Dean had cried in front of his little brother.

Still, Dean waits. He waits for Castiel to come back, and everytime, he is happy to just watch him talk, and laugh. Dean is waiting. He doesn't date, he isn't really interested. He had started to take some classes, and make new friends. When they go out, and some people can't get a hint, he talks about the love of his life being away, and he's usually left alone after that.

Tonight he's alone with Castiel, because apparently both of their families had previous engagement for Christmas Eve, and Mary had insisted Castiel had to come over to be with Dean. Castiel had been too polite to say no, and Dean too much of a coward to give him an easy way out. 

So here they are. A bottle of wine almost finished between them, now they've moved on to Mary's eggnog, and Dean knows it's probably a bad idea, because he's not sure he can still feel his legs. Castiel is looking a little red, but it's the first time in months he is looking at Dean in the eyes.

"Sam told me you met new people, then ?" Castiel plays with his fingers, a habit he never had before. "Anyone interesting ?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I'm seeing anyone ?" Dean tries to smirk, but he's pretty sure Castiel isn't fooled, so he goes for honesty. "I haven't been with anyone since you left. Lawrence doesn't offer so many cute English boys. You ? How are you and what-his-name doing ?" Castiel is looking at him with huge wide eyes, so Dean adds. "You know, weird name, always wears V-necks on your pictures ?"

"Balthazar ?" Castiel shakes his head, and he finishes his glass before focusing on the discussion. "You haven't been been with anyone ?" Dean shakes his head. "But, you said..."

"I said a lot of shit I didn't mean, back then." Castiel is looking at him in a way he can't seem to understand, so he figures he might as well go for it. "I know we didn't make any promises, but I'm waiting for you. And maybe you won't come back, but you know what, you're it for me, Cas. I don't care if you're seeing someone else, I don't care if you're fucking all the guys on your pictures. I'm waiting for you."

Castiels makes a sound, and thanks to the amount of alcohol in him, it takes Dean a handful of seconds to understand Castiel is crying in his hands, like a little kid. Deans cooes at him, and wraps him up in his arms. It feels so nice to hold Castiel again. 

"I hate you, Dean Winchester."

"I know baby. I've been hating myself for the past year, there's nothing you can say that will..."

"I'm coming back, Dean, and you will wait for me until then, do you hear ?" Dean nods and laugh, because his boyfriend is just perfect. "I spent the last year thinking about what you said, and wondering why I wasn't enough for you to wait and..." 

Dean kisses him to shut him up.

In the morning, Castiel kisses Dean goodbye in front of their families, and goes back to work. Dean goes back to class, and to his shifts at the library. They send each other messages, they talk. They skype almost everyday, to Crowley's dismay "This is entirely to gay for me, Cassie." and to Balthazar's delight "So you are the Neanderthal Castiel here has been crying about for months ?"

Dean sends him letters, and emails him almost everyday. He offers to pay half of Cas' next ticket, so they can see each other. He picks fight over stupid boys and the fear of losing him. He wakes up on his birthday with a gift from his boyfriend (curtesy of Sam's delivery service) and Castiel telling him he would be back in spring.

Now when someone is a little too flirty, Dean shows them the picture of his boyfriend, and shows them their matching rings. He's usually left alone after that.


End file.
